


Deadly Strange Magic

by MtnDewAngel



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, F/M, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombie/Strange Magic Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-10 04:25:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5571177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MtnDewAngel/pseuds/MtnDewAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doctor Plum meant well, she meant to help people. She meant to save them. She never meant for any of this to happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue/Chapter 1

"This will make them faster, stronger, and even healing should quicken!” The woman announced with enthusiasm. Her eccentrically styled hair practically standing on ends the color of stormy skies. Thin age lines crinkled the sides of her eyes and the sides of her lips. 

“How can you guarantee that?” The man asked with white hair slicked back. They both wore white lab coats and and dark pants. 

“Because I’m brilliant!” She explained bluntly with a mischievous smile widening on her face. Her bright blue eyes widening and she scurried over to the mice that lined the wall. There were four, each one in their own cage. She smiled brightly at them petting each one gently in their turn. She whispered to them gently as the man watched her. 

“Plum, you are brilliant, but how can you promise that?” He asked walking across the small distance between them. 

“My babies here have had nothing but positive results.” She explained with the brightest smile across her face. She was practically vibrating with pure happiness, “It’s been over a year and nothing but good results.” She proudly informed him. 

His eyebrows shot up with surprise. “Really?” He asked and knelt down looking at each mouse through the glass. He could see the muscles ripple through their fur. “How do you know it will transfer to humans well enough?” He asked suddenly looking up to her. 

She quirked an eyebrow at him with a smile, “you’ll just have to wait and see.” She explained but he watched her with curious eyes. 

Months passed and the serum was successful, very successful. Some soldiers were given it as a test run, wanting to see how it would react on subjects that would truly need it. 

A month passed without issue when suddenly one fell deathly ill, then another and another. They had injected the serum into 75 soldiers and each one began falling ill faster than they could find out what was the problem. 

News headlines would read, ‘Another Man Mysteriously Passes for Unknown Reasons.’ Causing panic to spread fairly quickly through the nations. After 20 passed away everything seemed to calm down, everything seemed to stop. 

“What’s happening!?” A large man with an intimidating black mustache yelled at Plum. She watched him wide eyed. She couldn’t figure out what was wrong, what was happening, or even why it was. Having no answer she chose not to answer. She looked down at her hands as if begging them to lead her to the solution, the answer to everything. “Doctor Plum!” The man barked at her and she was so absorbed into her own thoughts she jumped at his words. 

Staring at him her eyes glossy with tears from nerves. “I-I don’t know,” she whispered out her voice shaking. 

“You have a week to figure it out!” He shouted and she visibly flinched away from him and his harsh words. 

Her hands trembling she watched him and giving a quick nod she calmed down a small bit. “I will,” her voice stood even though he could see she was shaking all over. 

Plum never left her lab trying every combination in every way to fix everything. 

Then it happened, the first bite. One soldier went crazy and began attacking /people, biting large chunks of flesh out of them. Having killed 6 people and seriously injured at least 10 more he was shot and killed, the only problem was he then stood back up attacking people again. It took a shot through the forehead for him to fall down and stop moving. 

Plum learned of this and her heart clenched. “What have I done?” She whispered to herself as she worked. After a week the remaining soldiers all went crazy and began attacking people, then the people who were attacked started to become ill and passed away only to wake up. Waking up they would begin attacking biting and scratching, the police were outnumbered, the army was overwhelmed, people all over the world began having problems arise. Bursts of cannibalistic attacks spread wide across the world. 

Nations fell, less than a quarter of  people remained severely outnumbered by the waking dead. The waking dead that were stronger than them and just wouldn’t stay down, unless their head was removed or their brain destroyed. 

Everyone abandoned the lab to live their last days with their families. 

Plum locked the entire facility down to work on a cure. “Please,” she whispered to a small vial of purple liquid, “please just work.” she whispered to herself tears resurfacing. “I didn’t mean for any of this to happen,” she whispered softly as the result showed another negative result.  

\---------

  
  


“We have to go!” He yelled at the girls. His white hair standing on edge and his salt and pepper beard a tangled mess as he rushed around the house. 

“Honey we can’t leave these!” A woman demanded her blonde hair gently curling down her back in sweet spirals. Her wide honey colored eyes begging him to listen. In her hands were family pictures of varying ages. 

“Miranda I understand, but we don’t have room.” He whispered gently to her. “Now please hurry.” He begged kissing her forehead tenderly. 

“Dylan,” she whispered out his name but he was already rushing away. 

Two young women came running down the stairs each holding large bags. One a sweet blonde haired girl thin, and  pale, with bright blue eyes to match her father’s. Her blonde locks cut short into a pixie cut that made her look even sweeter. The other looked intense, her dark hair cut into a similar pixie cut but a bit longer and wilder. Her honey colored eyes exaggerated by her deep plum black makeup, her lips lined with the same color. 

“Mom, Dad.” The blonde girl whispered out to them. 

“It’s ok Dawn, do you have everything?” Miranda asked gently cupping her face in her hand. 

“Marianne,” Dylan whispered to the brunette girl. She turned quickly looking at him. She had a hint of panic to her but hid it well from the others. “It’s going to be ok,” He whispered gripping her shoulder. She hardened at his words and gave a sturdy nod. Keeping her shoulder in his hand he pulled her with him into the kitchen and handed her a couple knifes. “One in hand, one in bag.” He explained.

Nodding she did as she was told hiding one of the knives in her bag under some clothes. She held one of the knives tight in her hand. Taking her bag and ran for the garage taking Dawn’s bag from her as he went. 

Miranda kept humming gently holding Dawn tightly against her shoulder. Marianne watched them tears welling in her eyes. ‘Dad and I already loaded the car with as much food as we could manage and blankets and pillows and ‘ she started thinking to herself clicking things off a list in her head. They added anything they felt they could use to defend themselves with including his small handgun that was only for emergencies. 

“Ok, everything is packed.” Dylan announced to them gently. 

They all knew what that meant, it was time to leave and never return. 

‘Bang!’ Something slammed into the wooden door. 

‘Bang!’ Something slammed into the glass door. 

‘Bang!’ Something was trying to bust through the side door. 

“Let’s go!” Marianne exclaimed grabbing Dawn’s wrist pulling her past them and forcing her into the car. Her father in the driver seat but her mother wasn’t there. 

She turned to see her mother rushing back inside. “Mom!” Marianne screamed as she heard the sound of glass shattering. Looking to the car she took off toward her mother. “Mom!” She called out in time to see a man grabbing her and biting down taking a large chunk out of her shoulder. “No!” She screeched rushing forward she jammed the knife into the crown of his skull and twisted it slightly to pull it out again. Her mother pulled away from the man profusely bleeding. 

Marianne stood there shaking like a leaf. “Mari, please come on.” Her mother whispered gently as she looked up to see more coming. Running to the car Marianne helps her mom into the front seat carefully buckling her in watching as she grips the pictures as if her life depends on it. 

“Mom!” Dawn screamed her eyes instantly filled with tears at noticing the blood. Marianne rushed around the other side of the car making it into the seat just in time for her father to finish opening the garage and speed off as fast as humanly possible. 

Marianne said and did nothing still thinking about shoving that knife into that man’s skull. The adrenaline made it much easier than she would have expected. She held onto the knife so tight her knuckles were white and she still was trembling. 

“Marianne?” Miranda whispered to her. 

Only then did Marianne break from the spell she had been under, reliving that moment over and over. She looked up and the bleeding was worse. Her face was already gray from blood loss. Her father never stopped. He wouldn’t look at them he only focused on the road. People waved for help and he drove past them faster and faster as he went. 

As they made it out of town and the road appeared open and void of people he slowed only the smallest bit. They watched their mom from the back seat slowly fading. She was holding her shoulder but there was nothing anyone could do. 

She would die shortly, then she would come back and they would have to kill her. This made Marianne stiffen at the thought of having to shove the knife into her mother’s head. She couldn’t breath, her chest wouldn’t accept the breath her lungs wanted so dearly. 

Her chin trembled as her sister looked at her for comfort, but none came. Their father took her hand gently noticing as her breathing was slowing. He pulled to the side of the road. No one in sight as he stopped the car. 

He pulled her hand to his lips and whispered, “I’ll always love you,” gently pressing a kiss to her knuckles. 

“I-I l-lov-ve y-you t-too,” she trembled out the words but determined to be heard she forced them out. As her final breath left her chest they froze. 

“Two minutes.” Marianne announced. 

They looked at her in shock but they knew she was right. They had two minutes before she would wake up and kill them. Two minutes to get her out of the car. Two minutes to say good bye. They sat there for a few seconds and Marianne was the first to move. She needed to get her away from Dawn. She needed to keep Dawn safe. 

As she opened her mother’s door her father suddenly jumping up to follow suit. “Dawn close your eyes,” Marianne commanded. A squeak escaped Dawn as she watched them drag their mother out. 

“W-we can’t,” her father whispered as they laid her down gently as soft flowers lay around her form. 

“No, we can’t,” she whispered gently, “but can we leave her to suffer?” She whispered softly. 

They didn’t answer they started walking to the car neither strong enough when they heard the car door open and close. Looking up Marianne saw Dawn and her tear stained face wide with fear. Dylan already almost in his seat when their mother woke up. 

“D-Dawn,” Marianne whispered as Dawn took a step forward. Their mother looking at them with a crazed look in her eye. She wasn’t their mother anymore, her sweet honey colored eyes now bloodshot and filled with need and hatred. 

She stood up faster than they expected, “Dawn!” Marianne screeched rushing in front of her knife in hand and positioned. “No!” Marianne screamed. 

 

\-----

 

“We are packed,” a tall thin man announced, he had long features that made him distinguished his dark hair seemingly attempted to be slicked back. They had filled a trailer with loads of things. Between food, blankets, and even weapons of varying degrees of danger. 

“Good!” a woman called, she was short with deep red hair and eyes a bit too small for her. She gripped his hand and she was slightly trembling. 

He could see the fear in her face. 

“B.K!” He heard someone call. Looking he noticed her, the love of his life. He paused with a sad smile to her. He hated that this was happening, he hated that she had to deal with all of this. He wished they could be normal and could be curled up watching a new movie on the tv feeding each other popcorn. Her beautiful red blonde hair exaggerating her bright emerald eyes. 

“Amanda,” he whispered and letting go of his mother’s hand for a moment as he wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace. “It’ll be ok.” He promised her softly. 

“You really think so Bog?” She asked her heart twisting with concern. 

“Of course,” he whispered to her putting his whole heart into those words. It was his promise and he was going to keep it, no matter what. 

She snuggled her face deeper into his chest breathing him in. 

“Time to go!” A fairly short but relatively large woman exclaimed. 

“Any last minute things?” A man, who stood even shorter than the woman, asked anxiously. 

They all looked to one another then letting out a heavy breath everyone shook their heads. They all seemed too to dread what came next. Each one held a knife in their hands and and pistol at their backs. 

“Stuff,” Bog whispered to the large woman, “Thang,” he said to the short man. “Let’s go,” he whispered out, “Mom, Amanda you get in the truck and stay there no matter what.” He reminded them. They quickly nodded and everyone seemed to tense. 

As they opened the front door Amanda and his Mom ran for the truck jumping the seats. 

Bog opening the garage door Stuff and Thang quickly attempting to hook the trailer to the truck. As they hurried they made little noise which was a relief. Bog let out a nervous breath he hadn’t noticed he was holding at first. He watched around waiting for them, he knew they would come. 

Thang and Stuff finished and were nervously doing one last check over everything before they all started toward the cab of the truck. 

“Rrrrggggghhhh!” someone screamed out at them. Bog turned in time to see a man rushing toward him. He held the knife out at him and cut his throat but the man kept coming as Bog ducked out of the way. 

Thang and Stuff rushed to help but Bog waved them into the truck, which they reluctantly obeyed. Then another one appeared out of seemingly nowhere this one a woman who was missing most of her face. 

She rushed toward him and he couldn’t get to the cab of the truck, choosing to  duck he rushed toward the garage. As he entered he saw a large shelf and knocked it over hoping to slow her down, it didn’t. Focusing on her he took a wrong step and slammed into the work desk he had knocking down a large paint bucket and slamming into the crown of his head knocking him unconscious. 

“Bog!” His mother screamed out. 

Thang and Stuff instantly jumping out of the car made their way to him. Thang stabbed the woman in the back enough to distract her and Stuff stabbed into her forehead swiveling the knife a tad before pulling out in a harsh yank. She fell down to the ground hard. 

Hurrying to Bog they were able to see the true extent of his injuries. The painting bucket left a gash on his head and a plank of wood had fallen on his face cutting a large scar across his chin and lip. The two tried to lift him but he stood taller than both of them on each other’s shoulders. 

Struggling for a long while he finally opened his eyes anxiously, seeing them he calmed but the pain made his entire head and body throb. 

“Come one B.K., Griselda has been panicking!” Stuff exclaimed loudly but with the ringing in his ears from the injury he barely understood. They forced him to stand and did their best to lead him to the truck. He collapsed into the back seat Thang sat on the floor in front of him as Stuff sat in the front passenger seat. Griselda started the engine driving as fast as the heavy truck would go. 

Amanda watched him with a hint of distaste but simply chose to sit quietly humming to him attempting to comfort him. Lifting his hand he held it out to her, reluctantly she took it and held it. He held onto her tightly, “I love you,” he whispered out weakly but was unconscious before hearing an answer.    
  



	2. Chapter 2

Marianne sat silently in the front seat of the vehicle. Leaning her forehead to the cold glass her breath fogging it gently. Dawn sat in the back seat having finally fallen into a restless sleep, but sleep was sleep. Dylan, their father, drove on, they were surprised by the lack of vehicles and the lack of people in general. The only time they saw anyone of any kind were the long dead that walked around attempting to locate food, and in their case food consisted of people. Marianne watched out the window attempting to count trees as they passed them but as she reached 47 suddenly a forest sprang up around them. 

Her chest was tight with the memories of the past week she continued to try to shake them out of her head, though it was useless. Dawn continued to softly toss and turn a soft snort or sigh escaping her lips as she laid in the back, a blanket their grandmother had made her when she was a kid. 

“A town’s coming up,” her father announced in a strong voice. He hadn’t said much since everything happened a bit over a week ago. They didn’t keep time much anymore, because it just didn’t seem to matter all that much. The only thing that mattered was staying safe especially at night, when they seemed to flourish. The dead relished in the darkness of the world, during the day they seemed slow and confused but once night set it they had perfect instinct and reflexes. 

Marianne nodded a bit at his words forgetting the window was close and hitting it gently. Pausing she pulled back and turned around in her seat to watch Dawn sleep. 

As they drove into the town it was relatively untouched. Most of the places they passed through had window busted in or doors broken off body parts strewn about with puddles of blood. They watched everything with a hint of surprise.Their father pulled off to the side of the road parking. 

“Stay with Dawn,” Marianne whispered looking around with a hint of nervousness. “I’ll go check everything out.” She smiled reassuring him. He nodded slightly though very reluctant but looking around at the empty town he was sure it’d be ok. 

Marianne slipped out of the car slowly walking toward the closest store, which happened to be a small gas station. As she entered it was abandoned, nothing was touched, but there was a small note. 

 

‘God Bless, take what you need. 

 

Good luck,

Smith’

 

Taking up the note and examining it, ‘what happened to this ‘Smith’? Why did they leave everything behind?’ She wondered as she continued walking forward. As she entered the storage room the smell hit her.

She gagged and coughed covering her mouth and nose with her shirt as she walked, after she turned the corner of a shelf she found the source of the smell. She froze the smell was unbearable and the image in front of her was worse. She wanted to scream, to run, to vomit all at once. She watched the body, it was partially decayed and there was a surprising lack of blood. She gripped her fists and backed up the body never moved. 

“Smith killed himself,” she whispered to herself as if answering the question she had asked earlier. She could feel herself trembling but she left the room and went through the front door. Giving her father a thumbs up she continued around the building deeper into the town. Taking a moment once out of sight to breath in the fresh air that surrounded her. It was like a small town square. There were at least 4 more shops larger than the gas station and then a couple apartment buildings with houses and more stores spread out farther. Walking up to a relatively large grocery store she watched around. It still had food but it had been raided and most of the frozen food and cold items spoiled but the rest seemed well enough. 

She continued forward until suddenly she noticed something moving. Her breathing stopped and she slowly knelt down to hard tiled floor. Pulling a small knife out from her boot she crawled forward on her hands and knees. Looking around the corner she noticed someone who appeared dead slamming her fists against the glass of the freezer doors. Brows furrowing she slowly crawled forward trying to stay as silent as possible. 

Then she saw it, the reason she was so focused on the freezer. A young man no older than Dawn but fairly short stood in the freezer in a panicked state. He was looking from side to side trying to figure out how to get out of his predicament. 

Taking a deep breath Marianne went as close as possible and tried to stay out of his vision. If he noticed her the attacker might as well, her heart beating a thousand miles a minute she finally was close enough. Taking a deep breath she jumped up plunging the knife as deep as possible into the skull of the woman. The young man noticed her a moment after the attacker stopped fighting. 

Yanking the knife from her skull Mariane jumped back out of the way as she fell with a loud thud her head cracking against the tile. Marianne held the knife in her hand her hands shaking a moment before she looked to the man. She stood no taller than 5’5 and he was a good few inches short than herself. His hair was combed into an elvis esque floof at the front with a red bandana tied tightly around his head. He had deep caramel colored skin while his eyes were huge and a deep brown. 

Leaning down she wiped the knife on the clothing of the woman she just stabbed as she then slipped it back into her boot. Glancing at him as he exited the freezer she bite down on her lip staring at him. 

“Y-you ok?” She asked glancing him up and down curiously. 

“Y-yeah, thanks to you,” he offered with a small smile his entire stance was completely uncertain. Then after a long moment he began chewing on his lip nervous before spitting out. “Name’s Sunny, thanks for the help.” He was nervous and uncomfortable, she could see it written all over him. 

“No problem, I’m Marianne.” She gave a shaky smile. 

“What are you doing here?” He asked suddenly curiously watching her. 

Stretching a bit she looked around and glanced back to him. “I’m just looking around trying to find some stuff,” she explained lamely. 

He nodded a moment, “yeah I have some people I’ve been traveling with.” He said with a small huff. “I’m the smallest so they send me in to check what’s safe and what’s not.” He explained though he seemed to only become more bitter as he spoke. 

“And they don’t give you anything to defend yourself with?” Marianne asked with a horror struck look on her face. 

He paused and looked at her for a moment with a helpless smile and a small shrug. “Yeah, “he whispered out the word with all the bitterness built into it.

“Stay with me,” she commented softly, “we’ll find you something ok?” She offered with a soft smile. 

He stared at her with large eyes, “seriously?” He asked with a smile. 

“Yeah come on,” she smiled and waved him to follow her as she began walking down an aisle with kitchen appliances. Noticing a couple sets of knifes she started opening them. “Here,” she announced handing him a butcher knife. “Just be careful, and don’t cut yourself.” She teased with a short laugh. 

“I’ll be careful,” he offered holding the knife awkwardly. 

She let out a humorless laugh as she stood and patting his shoulder. “It’ll be ok,” she offered softly. “I’ll stay with you for a while so you won’t be alone.” She gave a small smile. His face lite up like a christmas tree at her words his genuine smile contagious as it spread across her own, “my family is outside, we can maybe help you get back to your people.” She offered causing another quick grin. 

Suddenly they heard a small crash. “Down,” she whispered to him gently and he slowly knelt down. Listening they heard footsteps as if coming into the grocery store. “Stay close,” she whispered to him and suddenly she wasn’t shaking about anything. She understood she needed to protect him. 

Walking toward the sound as quietly as  possible. Marianne holding her breath, her heart beating a mile a minute. Sunny holding his breathing and barely able to move. She pulled out the knife from her boot and held it tight. A can rolled across the ground loudly making Marianne’s grip tighten on the knife making her knuckles turn white. 

Turning the corner a little blonde girl and white haired man looked around terrified. “Dawn, Dad!” Marianne barked out their names but let out a sigh of relief. 

“Marianne!” Dawn squealed only then noticing Sunny behind her she stiffened. 

Their father jumped and pulled out a small hand gun Marianne jumped in front of him. “He’s safe!” She cried out quickly. His shaky hands quickly lowered as he put the gun away. “And remember we don’t want to be loud!” she barked at him in a loud whisper. 

He nodded a bit for a moment but smiled gently and Dawn burst forward wrapping her arms around Marianne. “You weren’t there when I woke up.” She whispered into her ear gently. Marianne squeezed her a little tighter. 

“This,” Marianne smiled gently pulling back, “this is Sunny,” she pointed to Sunny and he gave a smile and a small nod. “This is Dawn and our dad, Dylan.” She smiled gently to him. 

“Good to meet you,” their father said with a quick nod. 

Dawn smiled shyly to him for a moment and Sunny gave a quick wave.

“Everything seems quiet.” Marianne observed aloud. 

“Yeah I’ve been all over and there are only a couple crazies out.” Sunny explained softly. “It’s really pretty quiet considering.” He explained to them. 

“Crazies?” Dawn repeated slowly. 

“That’s what we’ve been calling them, because they go crazy on us when they see us.” He explained. Dawn nodded her eyes tearing up as she turned away a moment. 

“Makes sense,” Marianne whispered a bit the image of their mother coming at her resurfacing in her mind. “Well we should get you back to your people,” Marianne continued slowly. 

“I think we should stay here.” Their father announced randomly. 

All three of them stared at him with confusion. 

“I mean it,” he continued. “We could turn this into a little place for survivors to come and stay.” He explained walking in a small circle looking around. 

“And how do you think that’ll work?” Marianne asked him whilst rolling her eyes. While she liked the idea of not sitting in a car for hours on end only to hide away at night wherever they could find heavy enough doors she also realized that his words were more a far off dream than the reality he wanted, and was promising Dawn. 

“I mean it, we could do it!” He exclaimed, and Dawn watched him with hope rising in her eyes. 

“Stop it,” Marianne barked at him. “Don’t make a promise you can’t keep,” she glared at him hard. The thought of Dawn getting excited and something going wrong started breaking her heart.

“Marianne,” Dawn whispered and watched her wide eyed, The hope had already set in. Marianne’s chest tightened and her fists clenched, her baby sister’s bright blue eyes stayed wide watching her. 

“If we do this we do it right,” Marianne whispered in a commanding voice. 

Their father watched her with a look of pure annoyance but said nothing he just gave a small nod. 

“Help me get back to my group maybe they’ll want to help.” Sunny exclaimed quickly. 

“More people would help.” Their father explained the obvious making Marianne grind her teeth. 

“Take them to find the group,” Marianne explained looking at Sunny who nodded a bit. “I’ll look at one of the apartment complexes over there and clear it out, best I can,” she continued with a small sigh escaping her as she forced a reassuring smile to them.

“You aren’t going alone.” Dawn exclaimed before their father even opened his mouth. “You might get hurt,” she whispered worried. 

“Dawn, I’ll be fine it’ll be better for me to go alone.” She smiled gently. “That way I’m not looking out for anyone else.” She smiled with a hint of nerves, “besides if it gets too crazy I’ll leave, I promise.” She explained to her gripping her shoulder tight. 

Dawn stood reluctant and she took her sister’s hand in her own holding it tight in her own. “Please just be very careful.” She whispered in a way that made Marianne heart clench. 

“I will always be careful, and I will always come back to you.” Marianne promised taking her face in her hands and kissing her forehead. 

Their father watched a moment but never said or did anything, just watched the girls having their moment together. Finally pulling back from Dawn she looked between their father and Sunny, “take good care of her.” Marianne said this in a sweet commanding voice. Sunny nodded quickly and he stepped forward smiling brightly to Dawn, trying to put her at ease. 

“Well, then,” their father announced with a small cringe. “You two get to the car, I want to talk to Marianne.” He announced his voice getting softer with every word. 

Watching the three of them Marianne paused nervously Dawn wrapped her arms around her in one last hug before quickly taking Sunny’s hand leading him out of the store. 

Marianne awkwardly watched her father. “I want you to be careful,” he explained and she nodded. “I know you blame me.” He announced so suddenly she was nearly knocked back. “I know you don’t think I’ve handled anything right,” he continued and she wanted to argue but he held up his hand. “I should have been the one,” he voice cracked and he stopped. Shaking his head he looked at her with misty eyes, “I’m sorry and I love you,” he whispered to her gently. As he wrapped his arms around her she stiffened for a moment then laying her head on his shoulder she wrapped her arms around him tightly.

”Th-thank you dad,” she whispered to him holding him a little tighter. 

“Now,” he whispered pulling away and took out the handgun he had been holding. “You keep this with you,” he whispered watching her, “we have another gun and I need you to be safe.” He whispered. 

“I will be,” she promised him but still took the gun, checking the safety she slipped it  into the back of her pants. “Now go find that group, never know maybe they really would like to help.” She offered with a large smile. 

He nodded with a smile back to her. 

 

\------------------

 

The entire time Bog rested and slowly recovered they traveled. It had been a couple days out when they found the small group, the group being so nice they offered them to stay with them. Seeing Bog’s state they quickly set him up into a small tent where the nurse they had luckily acquired took great care of him. 

The group was at least 25 people and they all were relatively polite and good natured. Everyone bonded well and mingled perfectly, Griselda joining the kitchen staff and helping with everything she could, Stuff and Thang joining the scouters and hard labor groups Thang showing surprising promise while doing so, Amanda the only one not taking to a group as easily. Mostly wondering around in company trying to locate something for her to do. 

Bog often found himself alone staring at the ceiling of the tent. He had healed well enough, there would be a dark scar on his forehead and across his chin and lips. The injuries still large scabs as he finally venture out of his tent. He was able to walk strong and do everything he normally would have, his head still ached the slightest bit. Walking around the camp he smiled politely, though it stung to do so. He was looking for Amanda only to find his mother instead. 

“You’re up!” She screeched excitedly. 

Everyone smiled to him also excited to see he was doing so well. 

“Yes, I’m feeling great thank you.” He said to the women who stood beside his mother. They all smiled with a small hint of a blush. 

“I am so glad you are feeling so well,” his mother commented walking up to him and wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug. “We were so worried,” she explained softly. 

“Well, I’m fine,” he commented with a gentle smile to his mother patting her head gently. “Do you know where Amanda has gone off to?” He asked looking out the makeshift doorway to the large tent like place. “I haven’t seen her much since we arrived here,” he commented offhand. All the women looked to one another causing a look of confusion to cross his own features. 

“No, we don’t see her often,” his mother offered in a soft statement. 

“Really?” His voice and eyes showed pure concern and as his mother noticed she looked away. 

“We should probably keep working on dinner, and you should go get some rest.” She requested with a small smile. 

“No, I’m too awake, I’ll just walk around for a while.” He explained giving her a quick half hug before waving to the others quickly and heading out. 

He watched all the people living content. They all seemed happy enough having the basics that they had. He continued watching thinking how they could all stay here and be happy. He enjoyed the atmosphere of peace and relative happiness.

He continued through the tents and as he reached the end of them he noticed all the trees that surrounded half the group. He smiled hearing a creek and decided to continue forward and look for it. The water running was quiet while relatively comforting. 

Hearing a sound he startled, it wasn’t the water nor was it an animal though it sounded relatively animalistic. He froze and thought of the creatures that had attacked him before a shiver passing through him. He had nothing to defend himself this time. 

He was in the middle of turning the opposite way when he heard a familiar voice, “Alexander,” the voice practically moaned out. His heart broke instantly falling to pieces at his feet. He wanted to turn and leave, he wanted to take back what he’d heard. He wanted to get away, but couldn’t move. He wanted to go forward and catch them. He wanted them to know they weren’t a secret and then he wanted so much to stab this ‘Alexander’ in the throat. 

Unsure which emotion to follow through with he stood frozen to the spot as he heard her voice a few more times moaning out his name and him moaning out her own. He wanted to scream. His anger taking control he walked toward the sounds and in a rage he made noise he hadn’t noticed. They fell quiet and as he turned seeing behind a rock he saw them. 

They were cowering behind the rock expecting one of those dead creatures. They hadn’t even bothered to get dressed as they sat there fear written all over them.  Their mostly naked forms wrapped around each other. Debris stuck to their skin as they saw him their eyes widened a bit more . 

“Bog,” Amanda whispered out his name with the fear blatant on her features. He had wanted to punch and hit the man she was tangled with but suddenly watching them a sense of defeat took over instead. 

Sucking in a deep breath he turned on his heels and quickly began walking away. “H-how could she-” he asked himself rushing away from them. 

“Bog!” He heard her cry out but he couldn’t listen to her at that moment. He just couldn’t. He needed away he needed to be somewhere his heart wasn’t breaking. 

Making it to the tents of the camp he looked around and noticed his truck. They had unloaded everything from inside it. He went to where his mother had been, “keys please,” is all he said but as she looked at him she knew something was wrong. Opening her mouth to question he raised his hand as if to say shut up. The pain on his face so hard so fresh she knew. 

Taking a deep breath she handed him the keys. “Just remember to come back for us,” she whispered, “we will leave when you are feeling one hundred percent,” she promised him and taking a step forward she reached for his face but he pulled away. She froze mid-motion and gave a soft nod. 

He nodded curtly turning out of the tent quickly. 

“Bog please!” He heard her voice and he finally stopped , he waited. He counted to ten and when she said nothing he let a humorless scoff out as he walked to his truck. 

He was hardening himself. He was hardening his heart as he watched the road. He didn’t want to feel the hurt he wanted to keep his mind clear and focused on anything but her, because in the end she didn’t matter, that was what he reminded himself. “She doesn’t matter,” he whispered aloud his knuckles white as gripped the steering wheel even tighter. 


End file.
